Keir Ingram
Councilman Keir Ingram was an elected civilian representative who helped organize cleaning duties and kitchen rosters for Coalition of Ordered Governments civilians on Vectes. Biography Talking with Hoffman In Gale of 15 A.E., Ingram waited near the Admiralty House on Vectes Naval Base, hoping to see Col. Victor Hoffman and discuss concerns he had about the Coalition of Ordered Governments situation. When he saw Hoffman, he called out to him, causing the Gear to stop and ask what he needed. Ingram asked if the rumors were true that they were planning to evacuate the civilians of Pelruan to New Jacinto due to the increasing Lambent Stalk presence near the town. Hoffman informed him the decision had not been made yet. Ingram asked if he and the other civilians were going to be consulted about it, surprising Hoffman, who asked what there was to be consulted about. Ingram protested that the city was already dealing with overcrowding issues and eighty percent of citizens did not have houses to live in. Hoffman acknowledged that it might cause more problems, but claimed they could not turn their backs on the citizens of Pelruan. Ingram was disappointed with the answer, and told Hoffman that he had been hoping for a straight answer from him. Hoffman told him that he should talk about representation with Chairman Richard Prescott instead of him, and asked how much consultation he was expecting. Ingram responded that he wished for more than what he got, but thanked Hoffman for his time and left.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 137-138 Prescott's Speech A month later, Ingram and the fourteen other council members went to the Admiralty House to see Prescott following the emergence of stalks at the reservoir. When he spotted Sgt. Marcus Fenix heading for the building, Ingram asked if he could speak with him. Marcus stopped and Ingram asked if the Chairman was going to make an announcement about the situation soon, but Marcus informed him that he did not know. He explained that the COG Engineering Corps were still examining the area, but Marcus promised Ingram that he would ask Prescott what was going on before entering the building. Ingram and the delegates were soon joined by a large crowd of civilians wanting to hear from Prescott. The Chairman eventually came out to address the crowd, and Ingram spoke for them by asking Prescott to tell them the extent of the Lambent threat and if they were going to be evacuated somewhere else. Prescott admitted that the stalks could come up anywhere, and that the command staff was still debating to stay or go. He then proposed that they would share all the information they had with the civilians, and they could vote on what they wanted to do. Ingram and the others were stunned, and he noted that they did not have a voting system in place. Prescott told him and the other neighborhood delegates to gather up the votes from their districts and send them to the CIC. Prescott then asked Ingram and the others if anyone had a better idea, claiming that none of them had survived this long by being fools and that they all had something to contribute. The vote was finished two days later, and Ingram sent his results in, with the outcome being overwhelmingly in favor of staying.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 319-325 Abandoning Vectes Three months later, Prescott had fled Vectes with his bodyguards and disappeared. Ingram helped run the COG alongside Hoffman and the rest of the command staff, and after a scouting mission had been conducted to the mainland, he was contacted by Lt. Donneld Mathieson and asked to attend a meeting at the Admiralty House. Ingram arrived at the meeting with Major Aleksander Reid and Mayor Lewis Gavriel, and they were joined by Cpt. Quentin Michaelson, Cmd. Miran Trescu, SSgt. Lennard Parry, and Emergency Management Chief Royston Sharle. They decided that due to the increasing frequency and severity of the Lambent assaults on Vectes, they could no longer stay there safely. It was decided they would spread out in ten settlements on the mainland, with some other communities living aboard ships. Ingram then left the meeting with the others to begin preparing for the evacuation.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 387-390 Personality and Traits Ingram was highly concerned about how much representation COG civilians got in the decision making process. He felt that they were not consulted on major decisions affecting their lives and constantly attempted to discuss the problem with other COG officials.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 138 Ingram was particularly interested in starting local elections again, bringing it up yearly to Prescott.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 141 Appearances *''Coalition's End'' References Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:COG Category:Politicans